Que me alcance la vida
by Kry21
Summary: ¿Que pasa cuando entran en tu mente y descubren lo que has guardado por siete años? Es pocible que eso afecte una relación de amistad? Entra y decubrelo
1. Chapter 1

_---Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, solo los ocupo para no dormirme en clase y para que Harry este con Hermione, como debe ser.---_

**OooO-_QUE ME ALCANCE LA VIDA_-OooO**

-¡Señor Potter!-grito la profesora de transformaciones tres minutos antes de que terminara la clase-¿puede hacer el favor de poner atención?

Ante la mención de su nombre, el susodicho dejo de platicar con Lucy, una morena coqueta de Ravenclaff, e inmediatamente su pelirrojo amigo tomo la mano de su otra mejor amiga, quien al sentir el contacto le dedico a Ron una sonrisa.

Cuando se encontraban en el pasillo, y Ron se disponía soltar a Hermione, una pelirroja llegó corriendo y se lanzó a los brazos del que el año anterior fuera su novio, actualmente "sólo amigo", y por todo acto reflejo Ron apretó más el agarre.

-No te preocupes. Yo tomo notas-le dijo Ron y Hermione con los ojos cristalinos lo abrazó

-Gracias- le susurró la chica en el oído antes de salir corriendo del pasillo

-¿Qué no se supone que la biblioteca queda al otro lado¿A dónde diablos iba Hermione?- preguntó Harry, luego de darle un beso a Ginny de despedida, pues ésta se iba a su siguiente clase.

Por toda respuesta Ron soltó un bufido y comenzó a caminar hacía el aula de Historia de la Magia

-¿Qué?- preguntó Harry al ver la actitud de su amigo

-Hazme un favor y deja de comportante como un imbecil.

-Mira si es por lo de Lucy, juro que ella empezó la plática y yo solo…

-No estoy hablando de Ginny

- Entonces se puede saber de quien rayos hablas- Harry tuvo que dar dos zancadas para alcanzarlo justo en la entrada

-Si con esos anteojos todavía no ves bien te sugiero que te hagas estudios- y el pelirrojo se sentó en la tercera banca.

La clase no tardó en dormirse mientras el profesor seguía hablando de las luchas de gigantes sin percatarse de que sus alumnos o ya estaban en el sexto sueño, babeando el pupitre o cabeceando, pero sólo uno ponía atención e inclusive tomaba notas, y ese alumno era nada menos que Ronald Weasly, cosa que al notarlo, Harry despertó completamente.

¿Qué no se supone que Hermione es la que hacia eso? Por cierto ¿Dónde estaba?

La chica no apareció en todo lo que resta del día sobra decir que la siguiente clase, que era pociones, fue un desastre ya que no había nadie que pudiera ayudar a Neville, lo que causó que todos tuvieran tarea extra.

-¿Dónde esta Hermione?- le pregunto Ginny a Ron durante la cena

-Yo que sé, no la llevo en el bolsillo

-Pues deberías saber, es tu novia- le espetó su hermana.

Desde finales del año pasado Ron y Hermione se han estado más cercanos de lo normal y en los cuatro meses que llevaban de curso, se abrasaban y tomaban de las manos más frecuentemente, cosa que irritaba mucho al joven Potter ya que no le habían informado de su relación.

Por toda respuesta Ron se puso de pie y salio del comedor.

-Bueno, el que calla otorga- dijo Ginny alzando los hombros.

* * *

Pasaban más de las diez de la noche cuando la pelirroja anunció que se iba a dormir y después de darle un beso de las buenas noches a su ex, subió a su habitación, dejando a los dos amigos jugando al ajedrez. 

-¿No crees que ya es muy tarde, parra que Hermione no haya regresado?- preguntó Harry

-Alfil E-6, no lo se

-¿No crees que deberías de ir a buscar a tu novia?

-No

-Pero

-Mira Harry, en primera deja de decir estupideces, ya que Hermione no es mi novia y, en segunda, has algo útil para variar y búscala tú. Yo me voy a dormir.

¿Qué no era su novia¿Por qué tendría que ir él a buscarla¿Qué cosa le podría pasar estando en la biblioteca?

Por inercia miro el reloj "10:20"

-Un momento- se dijo-la biblioteca sierra a las 7, "y aunque Hermione es la alumna favorita de la bibliotecaria, no permitiría que se quedara", entonces ¿Dónde estaba Hermione?

Y junto con un dolor de pecho y estómago, una serie de pensamientos le llegaron a la cabeza: "¿y si la habían secuestrado¿y si la habría mordido un hombre lobo¿Y si se la comió Aragog, o si los centauros la ocuparon como tiro al blanco, o si la atacó un basilisco?"

Y con la imagen de Hermione petrificada salió de la sala común como alma que lleva el diablo.

Pasaba a toda velocidad por el pasillo del segundo piso cuando desde la ventana la vio sentada al pie del árbol junto al lago al que iban siempre. Sintiendo como se relajaba su pulso y viendo como la chica temblaba a causa del frío salió a reunirse con ella.

Cuando Harry llegó y la vio tan concentrada en sus pensamientos, decidió quedarse escondido detrás del árbol mirándola de perfil.

Era increíble que no se diera cuenta de lo linda que se veía su mejor amiga bajo la luz de la luna.

Una lagrima cayó por la mejilla de la castaña y más lagrimas le siguieron, decidió acercarse y preguntarle, pero conociéndola como la conocía sabía que la respuesta sería "Nada, Harry, no me pasa nada", y por alguna extraña razón hizo algo que ni siquiera, quince años después, supo el porque.

Lentamente sacó la varita de su túnica y murmuro: "Legeremens".

La chica se abrazaba fuertemente a sus rodillas, tratando de darse un poco de calor, llevaba varias horas así y las piernas comenzaban a entumecerse, pero eso no impedía que las lágrimas cayeran libremente por sus mejillas.

¿Cómo había llegado a esa situación¿Cómo era posible que se estuviera saltando las clases y perdiendo el tiempo en el lago¿Cómo era posible que ella, Hermione Granger, le confiera los valiosísimos apuntes a Ron Weasly?

Dos palabras: Harry Potter.

-Ron- dejó escapar en un suspiro, mientras una nueva lágrima y una especie de sonrisa se asomaban en su cara.

Aproximadamente seis meses atrás el pelirrojo le había pedido una oportunidad, y ella, creyendo que así podría olvidarlo, había aceptado. Pero la estancia en la madriguera complico las cosas, pues las barreras que había construido durante siete largos años comenzaron a caer y como todo buen amigo Ron se dio cuenta, así que una tarde mientras paseaban por un bosque cercano y cuando Ron le preguntó que tenía las barreras cayeron completamente y el secreto más guardado de su corazón salió a flote. Contraria a toda reacción que se imaginara el pelirrojo sólo la abrazó y le brindó todo el apoyo que ella pudiera necesitar.

Por eso, cada vez que Harry estada con una chica o con su ex novia y había muestras de cariño, Ron le daba un apretón de manos, una sonrisa o le dedicaba una mirada, las cuales siempre llevaban el mismo mensaje: No te preocupes, estoy con tigo.

-¿Por qué, Dios mío, Por que?- preguntó la chica mirando al cielo

"¿Por qué Harry se fijó en Ginny, era mejor amiga que ella¿acaso Ginny, había roto, en su tercera semana de entrar al colegio, un centenar de reglas solo por seguir al señor Potter¿Acaso había leído casi media biblioteca solo por saber quien rayos era ese tal Flamel¿Acaso se había enfrentado a perros de tres cabezas, a trols, a ajedreces gigantes, a lazos del diablo¿Se había arriesgado a tomar veneno sólo por darle a él la poción correcta?

¿Acaso Cho o Ginny le habían gritado a medio colegio e intentado parar el expreso de Hogwarts sólo por que él no iba abordo? Es cierto, que a Ginny la poseyó Voldemort y que fue la víctima llevada a la cámara secreta… pero ¿no el mismo Voldemort le había hablado ya a Harry de los sentimientos que la pelirroja le profesaba¿Por qué no hizo nada Harry desde entonces? Y ultimadamente ¿No había sido ella, Hermione, la que le había dado las respuestas?

¿Quiddich¿Qué diablos era el quiddich? Solamente un tonto deporte que tiene la misma afición que el soccer y el fútbol muggle¿Volar, OK, si lo admitía ella no conocía la sensación del viento al golpear contra la cara mientras vas sobre una escoba, las mariposas que sientes cuando haces un amago de Costil o Grosqui, o lo que fuera. En otras palabras ella no sabía lo que era volar ¿Y todo por que¡Por su tonta fobia a las alturas!...Pero si era pasable que Ron le tuviera miedo a las arañas ¿Por qué ella no podia temerle a las alturas¿Acaso ya era un nuevo pecado?

Y… por si eso no fuera todo¿No voló sobre un hipogrifo¿Por qué Ginny no le ayudo¿Por qué no se convirtió en delincuente al liberar a un animal condenado a muerte delante de las narices del mismísimo ministro¿Se había enfrentado Cho a decenas de dementotes, sin saber el hechizo, sólo por ayudarlo y no abandonarlo¿Sólo por ayudarlo, había Ginny liberado al mago (después de Voldemort), más buscado en el mudo¿Había puesto en riesgo las leyes de la naturaleza y la física y un sin fin de ciencias, al jugar con el tiempo, sólo por que él supiera la verdad y durmiera tranquilo?

¿Habían estado, cualquiera de ellas, hasta las tres de la mañana enseñándole un hechizo convocador, nada más para verlo sonreír un día más¿Habían estado con él cuando Ron le dio la espalda¿Ginny le dio consejos para conquistar a Cho?

Alguna de ellas o de sus tontas fans ¿se acabaron las uñas y le habían gritado al director, nada más por que él no salía del laberinto?

NO

Era verdad que ella, su solamente mejor amiga y pañuelo de lagrimas, los había puesto en peligro al llevarlos al bosque prohibido y encima con los centauros¿Pero a alguna de ellas se le ocurrió algo mejor que hacer, o tan siquiera intentaron tranquilizarlo luego de que tuviera la visión? Sencillamente no, y ¿Por qué? Porque no sabían ¿Por qué? Por que él no les contó ¿Por qué? Por que no confiaba en ellas.

Y a pesar de todo, una vez más, voló, y para empeorar las cosas, sobre un animal que ni siquiera veía ¿y todo para que? Para poder verlo solo un día más.

Por qué Hermione Granger había llegado a la conclusión que, como amiga o algo más, siempre seguiría a Harry Potter, aunque eso significara soportar diez mil maldiciones como la que recibió esa noche y tomaría las mismas veces la poción que actualmente tomaba cada tres meses, producto de esa noche.

-Siento mucho no ser pelirroja o de cabello negro- dijo a al vez que miraba al cielo y más lagrimas caían y mojaban su túnica-Siento que mi pelo sea un desastre y no lizo, que mis ojos sean cafés y no azules. Siento mucho no tener rasgos orientales y no ser popular. Lamento tener miedo a las alturas y no saber volar. Lamento ser una rata de biblioteca, sangre sucia y en sima parecer trol. Lamento mucho ser Hermione Granger.

La chica se secó las lágrimas con la manga de la túnica al mismo tiempo que se voltea para ir a recoger sus cosas del pie del árbol. Pero no cantaba que al bajar las manos y levantar la vista, se encontraría a un chico de 17 años recargado en el árbol, con el cabello azabache hecho un desastre y con los ojos verdes que la miraban de una forma extraña …

-¡Harry¿Que haces aquí?- pregunto Hermione luego de que se recuperara de la impresión "Dios, dime que no me ha escuchado"

-Yo…eh… te-te estaba buscando- le contestocaminando hacia ella

-¿Se puede saber que necesitas?- "¿Me estaba buscado¿A mí? De seguro es para lo de pociones"

-Pues…porque… veras… yo ne-necesito pedirte disculpas

-¿Disculpas?

-Si mira, se que hice mal pero no pude evitarlo- se disculpó mientras miraba las agujetas de sus zapatos y metía las manos a las bolsas de su túnica

-Harry, de que estas hablando- preguntó la chica frunciendo el entre cejo, clara señal de que no entendía nada

Por toda respuesta, el joven Potter, más nervioso y temeroso por la reacción, saco lentamente la varita, le apunto y dijo el contrahechizo solo moviendo los labios. Pero a la alumna más inteligente del colegio no se le va una y pudo perfectamente darse cuenta de que hechizo era. Solo atinó a cubrirse la boca con las manos y a abrir más los ojos.

* * *

Hola ¿Cómo les va?

Se que ya tengo mucho tiempo sin aparecerme por aqúí pero mil disculpas, entre examenes, tareas, trabajo y falta de inspiración, no he podidoescribir el siguente capitulo de "Accidentalmente enamorados"( los que no lo han leído, les recomiendo que lo hagan), que actualmente esta en mi cabeza. Por favor no desesperen y perdonenme la vida.

Por cierto, mil disculpas si alguno que otro nombre esta mal escrito, pero es que preste mis libros a una amiga de mi mamá y ya pasaron seis meses y nada más no los devuelve. Muy pronto pondre un letreo de: Se Busca.

Bien, estra nueva historia, que espero sea de tres capitulos, a menos de que pidan más, y que por cierto ya estan escritos, esta inspitrada en tres canciones: dos de Sin bBandera (de su nuevo disco, Que me alcance la via y Suelta mi mano), y una de Franco de Vita (Tu de que vas).

La cosa esta así: los capitulos ya estan escritos, pero no pasados a compú. Si la historia es de su agrado, los subiré. Y para saber si les gustó o no, dejenme un reviews ( donde pueden dejar dudas chismes, felicitaciones, quejas y sugerencias)

Un abrazo y un beso, les manda

Kry Potter

P.D.¡FELIZ NAVIDAD Y AÑO NUEVO! y no se olviden de _Sonreir Forever._


	2. Chapter 2

**QUE ME ALCANCE LA VIDA**

Ella había estado con él en todo, lo había apoyado siempre, le había soportado, reía cuando él estaba feliz, lloraba cuando él lohacía, lo ayudada a salir de su fase "No quiero vivir". Era la primera en gritar de alegría cuando lo veía jugar, ella era su fan número uno… ella era su complemento, su otra mitad, su voz de conciencia, ella ya no era su mejor amiga… ella ya era parte de él.

Siempre pensó que la hacía sólo por que se sentía comprometida, pero desde el inicio fue algo más que la amistad lo que le impulso a ella a estar con él. Ahora, Harry, entendía por que la conexión y el entendimiento con sólo mirarse, por que parecía que ella leía su mente, por que los movimientos tan perfectamente coordinados…simplemente porque ella era de él y él de ella.

¿Por qué no lo vio antes?

_"Si con esos anteojos todavía no ves bien te sugiero que te hagas estudios"_

¡Dios¡Incluso Ron ya se había dado cuenta!

¡Definitivamente era un estúpido!

-¿Por que lo hiciste?-le pregunto la chica sacándolo de sus cavilaciones y caminado ha recoger sus cosas y deteniéndose a escasos dos metros de él. No tenía caso preguntar cuanto sabía o qué había escuchado, ultimadamente todo el tiempo había estado pensando en él.

- Por que te vi tan triste, llorando y tan concentrado que no se me ocurrió otra cosa- le contesto encogiendo los hombros.

-¿Y no pudiste simplemente preguntar que tenía?

-Vamos, Hermione, Te conozco y se que no me lo dirías¿o me equivoco?

-Al contrario tienes toda la razón. Ahora si me disculpas…-tomo sus cosas y se disponía a irse, cuando Harry se poso enfrente de ella tapándole el paso.

-¿A dónde vas'- le pregunto Harry, a la vez que se movía a la derecha o la izquierda, según el lado por el que la castaña quisiera pasar.

- A un lugar donde no me veas más. Ya sabes lo que siento por ti, y entiendo que la amistad se termine aquí. No me correspondes y ya no quiero sufrir. No después de hacerlo durante siete años.- le contestó haciendo un esfuerzo por no llorar. Ya había derramado muchas lágrimas por él, como para hacerlo ahora que lo tenía enfrente.

-Necesito hablar contigo- le pidió Harry

-Mira, no es necesario que lo entiendas, por que nunca le ha servido la razón al corazón. El corazón no piensa. Para que te esfuerzas, no me tienes nada que explicar, siempre amare tu libertad por mucho que eso duela. Y sí, entiendo que quieras hablar, que a veces necesitas saber de mi, pero yo no se si quiera saber de ti, vivir así, pensando en ti.

-¡Pero es que necesito que me escuches!- le dijo un poco fastidiado el chico, ante la actitud negativa de la chica.

-¿Y que es lo que me vas a decir?- le gritó molesta. No necesitaba que él le confirmara que no sentía nada por ella-¡Harry, acabas de leer mi mente¡Ya sabes lo que siento por ti¿Qué sigue ahora¿Me dirás que lo sientes¿Qué sólo me vez como tu mejor amiga, paño de lágrimas y biblioteca con patas¿Qué sigues enamorado de Ginny?

-¡Yo no quiere a Ginny!- le reprochó molesto

-Por favor- le dirigió una mirada de esas de "si como no"-bata ver como la miras y tratas.

-¡Pero ese no es el punto!

-¿Cuál es entonces, tu maldito punto?

-Es…- el joven Potter bajó la cabeza, y antes de que su cerebro procesara la información, su boca había soltado las palabras- Me preguntaba si tu realmente me quieres.

PLAFF

Todavía, Harry, no acababa de levantar la cara cuando la mano de Hermione se estampo en su mejilla dejando una marca roja que se empezaba a marcar más.

Cuando Harry reaccionó vio que Hermione lo mirada bastante molesta. Un cambio brusco del ánimo, dado que hacía solo tres segundos estaba a punto de llorar.

La castaña, lentamente bajo la mano, respiro profundo y cerró los ojos.

Cuando los abrió, Harry casi pudo sentir el cariño que emanaba de su mirada

-Si me dieran a elegir una vez más, te elegiría sin pensarlo, es que no hay nada que pensar, por que no existe ni motivo ni razón para dudarlo ni un segundo, por que tu has sido lo mejor que tocó a este corazón; y que entre el cielo y tú, yo me quedo contigo.-Y no pudo más, las lagrimas nuevamente hicieron su aparición mojando los orbes castaños de su dueña-Si te he dado lo que tengo, hasta quedar en deuda con migo misma y ¿todavía preguntas si te quiero?. Si no hay un minuto de mi tiempo, en el que no me pases por el pensamiento ¿Y todavía preguntas si te quiero? Si esto no es querer, entonces dime tú lo que será; si necesitó de tu sonrisa para que pueda respirar y de tus ojos que van regalando vida y que me dejan sin salida, aunque no quiero salir, pues nunca he sido tan feliz, por que te prefiero más que nada en este mundo. ¿Es que no ves que toada mi vida depende de ti?-Hermione lo mirada bastante dolida

-Yo…yo no se que decir-

-No tienes que decir nada- recogió sus cosas y caminó dos pasos, cuando las manos de Harry se cerraron en su cintura y éste enterró su cara en el cuello de ella.

-Perdóname- le susurró Harry en el oído- Perdóname por favor.

-No te preocupes- le dijo apretado con sus manos las de su amigo- Tu no tienes la culpa de que yo no sea pelirroja- e intentó esbozar una sonrisa y sonar de lo más normal.

Lentamente Harry la giró para poder tenerla de frente. Una vez así, se sorprendió mucho que no pudo reprimir el abrir la boca.

Tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados, pero retenían su brillo, el pelo enmarañado aún más gracias al viento pero que sin embargo a la luz de la luna adquiría tonalidades rubias, las mejillas sonrosadas y el labio inferior portaba una cortada, producto de las constantes mordidas que le había dado. Pero aún así ¡Por Merlín! Que se veía hermosa.

Harry solo soltó la de Hermione cintura para secarle las lágrimas que le corrían por la mejilla, y al sentir la piel de la joven un escalofrió le recorrió toda la columna.

Por todo impulso, Harry recaro su frente en la de Hermione, aún sujetando la cara y al cintura de ésta.

-Tantos momentos de felicidad, tanta claridad, tanta fantasía. Tanta pasión tanta imaginación y tanto dar amor día tras día. Tantas maneras de decir "te amo", no parece humano lo que tú me das. Cada deseo que tú me adivinas, cada vez que ríes rompes mi rutina. Y la paciencia con la que me escuchas, la convicción con la que siempre luchas. El sentimiento de que no soy yo, de que hay algo más cuando tú me miras. La sensación de que no existe el tiempo cuando están tus manos sobre mis mejillas. Cómo me llenas, cómo me liberas quiero estar contigo si vuelvo a nacer.

* * *

Muchismas gracias por todos lo reviews, que me dejaron.

He aquí el segundo capitulo, espero que les guste, y ya saben si quieren que suba el otro dejen sus comentorios, así como sus dudas, chismes, felicitaciones y sugerencias.

Muchas gracias por leer, y Felices Fiestas.


	3. Chapter 3

**QUE ME ALCANCE LA VIDA**

La psicología dice que la mente se divide en consciente e inconsciente, y que este último representa nuestros deseos y se manifiesta normalmente en los sueños.

Por eso no le extraño que en la mañana Harry, ni siquiera le dirigiera la palabra. Había sido algo tan real…

Actualmente estaba en su refugio, la biblioteca, rodeada de sus murallas, los libros.

Uno en particular, lo había leído… 30… 40 veces, ya había perdido la cuenta, pero si lo que quieres es olvidarte de algo o al menos mantener tu mente en otro lado, Historia de Hogwarts, era la mejor solución.

Pero sencillamente esta vez no estaba funcionando, no dejaba de darle vueltas a lo que supuestamente había pasado la noche anterior: ella en lago llorando por Harry, Harry leyéndole la mente, Harry escuchando su confesión de amor, Harry a punto de…Harry, Harry, Harry.

¿Por qué carambas no podía dejar de pensar en él?

No había sido más que un estupido sueño. En algún momento del día creyó que era verdad, peroal recordar lo leído en el libro de psicología…(N/A, digamos que la biblioteca es muy completa).

-Señorita Granger- la llamó la bibliotecaria- son ya las siete treinta y supongo que querrá arreglarse para el baile de esta noche.

Atinó solo a asentir con la cabeza y dirigirle una sonrisa a la encargada cuando paso delante de ella al salir de la biblioteca.

¡Maldición! Se había olvidado del tonto baile de Navidad, que según su jefa de casa sería un intento para que todo siguiera lo más normal posible, pero que a Hermione solo le causaba ansiedad, ya que: uno, no tenia pareja; dos: dada la hora, menos enconaría con quien ir; tres: no soportaría verlo con alguna chica, con Ginny y Cho era más que suficiente.

Como era de esperarse y dadas las circunstancias y lo que pasó en su cuarto año, en cuanto anunciaron el baile, Ron la había invitado, pero para que hacerse tonta, ella no quería ir, y Ron… bueno él últimamente pasaba mucho tiempo con Luna.

¡AH! Pero no por algo Hermione era la mejor hechicera del colegio, a los dos días de que se anunciara el baile, y que sus compañeras de cuarto le preguntaran cada diez minutos con quien iría, la castaña trazo un plan:

Cada vez que le preguntaban si tenía pareja, no contestaba. Igual que en cuarto año.

El día del baile, o sea hoy, subiría a su habitación y se arreglaría lo más lento que pudiera para desesperar a sus compañeras y quedarse sola. Y así sola y tranquila pasar la noche en la sala común leyendo un buen libro.

Pero, si por asares del destino, había todavía personas en la sala común, saldría "a buscar a su pareja", e iría directamente a la sala Multiprósito a pasar allí la noche.

Era un plan perfecto que no admitía errores.

-No seas así y dinos ¿para quien te arreglas tanto?-le pregunto Lavander por octava vez, mientras se miraba al espejo

-Si ya sobrevivieron dos meses sin saber¿no pueden esperar unos minutos?

-Hermione- la llamó Parvati- ¿no me digas que invitaste a Krum?

-No seas tonta- la reprendió Lavander mientras la sacaba del cuarto- nos vemos abajo- le dijo a la castaña y cerró la puerta

Lavander tenía razón ¿Para que diantres se arreglaba tanto si nadie la iba a ver, pero al fin y a cabo, ya llevaba tres horas frente al espejo y hacia dos que las chicas se fueron al baile. Roció su cabello con un poco de poción y decidió bajar, a esas horas seguro que no había ni un alma en la sala común.

Faltaban seis escalones, cuando escucho tres voces, una de las cuales no quería oír. Armándose de valor como toda leona, se acercó a ver que pasaba…

-Vamos no te pongas así- le decía una hermosa rubia con vestido azul, a una Ginny hecha un mar de lagrimas- es solo un baile…

-Si Ginny, no llores, estoy seguro de que si bajas encontraras a alguien- le dijo Ron dándole leves palmaditas en la espalda

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Hermione una vez instalada enfrente del trío

Los susodichos la voltearon a ver y los tres abrieron la boca

-¡Hermione!- exclamo Luna- ¡Te vez bellísima¿O no, Ronald?

-¡Wow!- fue todo lo que dijo el pelirrojo, quien abrió los ojos más de lo normal al ver a su mejor amiga

-¿Quién es tú pareja?- le preguntó Ginny, con el ceño fruncido y mirándola de arriba a bajo.

-¿Porque quieres saber?- le respondió a castaña

-Por que no entiendo para que te arreglas tanto si nadie te invitó-

-¡Ginny!- la reprendió Ron- el hecho de que tu "supuesta" pareja te haya rechazado y no tengas con quien ir al baile, no significa que a todos nos pase igual.

-¿Es por eso por lo que lloras?-volvió a preguntar Hermione-¿No habías dicho que irías…- tubo que tragar duro- con Harry¿Qué note pidió que fueras su pareja?

-Ese fue el problema- le respondió Luna- Nuestra amiga dio por hecho que Harry iría con ella, pero él nunca se lo pidió, y supongo que va a ir con otra

-¿él te dijo eso?- le pregunto a la peliroja ¿Que Harry iba a ir con otra¡Dios¿Por qué le pasaba todo a ella?

- Sólo me dijo que quería ir con la persona que él amaba y que esa no era yo- la pelirroja se tapo la cara y comenzó de nueva cuenta a llorar. Luna se arrodilló enfrente de ella y la abrazó. Ron…Ron se limitó a mirar a Hermione

"Quería ir con la persona que él amaba", así que Harry se había enamorado, y no solo eso AMABA a esa chica. Las lágrimas querían salir, así que le dirigió una mirada a Ron, quien asintió con la cabeza e hizo lo más prudente que pudo

-Lo siento- le dijo a Ginny, paro luego salir corriendo hacia la sala multipropósito.

Después de pasarse tres veces por delante de la pared una puerta apareció y cruzándola a toda prisa entro.

Se recargo en la puerta y soltando un suspiro entrecortado, lagrimas silenciosas escurrieron por sus mejillas.

"Harry amaba a una chica, Harry AMABA a una chica", no le dolía tanto saber eso, si que Harry, no le tubo la confianza suficiente para decírselo. No esque Harry tuviera el deber de decirle todo lo que hacía ni mucho menos, es solo que él siembre había confiado en ella… con lo de Cho, los consejos que le pidió estando con Ginny… Ella lo amaba y si él era feliz ella lo seria por él como lo hizo con sus dos y únicos romances

Y esta vez, ni siquiera ella pudo darse cuenta de que SU MEJOR AMIGO amaba a una chica.

Tal vez, solo tal vez, su amor por él estaba acabando con su amistad

-¡Hermione¿Estas bien¿Te paso algo? – el sobresalto fue tal que no pudo evitar dar un brinco a causa de la vos, esa ¡bendita vos, la causa de su estado.

- Estoy bien, Harry. Gracias- le dio la espalda. No quería que la viera llorar. No por él. Ya no. Él ya va a hacer su vida lejos de ella, ya era tiempo de que ella hiciera lo mismo.

-¿Adonde vas?- le pregunto nervioso Harry, al ver que su amiga giraba la perilla

Buena pregunta¿A dónde vas, la sala común esta ocupada con Ginny dentro y si regresa a su cuarto le daría la arzón a la pelirroja. El lugar donde estaba, era una buena opción si quería ver a Harry besuqueandose con otra. ¿A dónde diablos iba?

-No lo sé- respondió más para si misma

-¿No vas a ir al baile¿A caso no tienes pareja?- pregunto el moreno quien lentamente caminaba hacia ella

-No. No tengo pareja- le respondió alzando los hombros. Ya no tenia caso fingir.

-Pues ya somos dos- le dijo Harry, mientras retiraba la mano de la chica de la puerta y ponía a la chica frente a él.

¡Por Merlín! Toda su vida recordaría esa imagen: Hermione con su vestido blanco straple, con un maquillaje delicado y natural, con el cabello en suaves rizos sujetados en forma de dos medias coletas con finos prendedores de brillos (N/A, si vieron la peli de la Nueva Cenicienta, esta como Hilary en el baile), y los ojos cristalinos más brillantes y cafés que nunca.

Lentamente caminaron al centro del cuarto, que por cierto estaba decorado con muchas velas y cortinas colocadas por doquier.

Momento, momento, nescesitaba con urgencia un giratiempo ¿Harry no tenía pareja¿Qué Ginny no había dicho que…¡Por los fundadores del colegio¡Se estaba volviendo loca! O ¿No se había lavado bien las orejas?

-¿Qué has dicho?- se atrevió a preguntar

-Que yo tampoco tengo pareja.

Definitivamente el inhalar tanto fijador gracias al peinado de Parvati la estaba haciendo delirar.

-pero si Ginny me acaba de decir que asistirás al baile con la persona que amas-Cerro los ojos con fuerza por su metida de pata

-Eh… a… este…eso… - Harry se pasó la mano por el cabello, como Potter que es- si, si, tiene razón.

-Bueno pues entonces me voy- le sonrió a la fuerza, y suprimió un suspiro-tengo que encontrar un lugar donde esconderme

-¿Por…por que no te quedas?- le pregunto Harry tomándola nuevamente de la mano

Eso si que era demasiado¿Cómo se atrevía a pedirle algo así¿Acaso no se daba cuenta de que quería huir para poder llorar sola y en paz?

-¿Cómo dices?-

-¿Qué por..Por..Por que no te quedas?

-Mira Harry, no estoy de…

-Tengo que terminar de hablar contigo- la corto el muchacho

-¿Terminar de hablar?

-Si, mira veras, yo… bueno, yo…

-Harry no entiendo de que me hablas.

-Mira la otra noche, cuando estábamos en el lago- Hermione se soltó bruscamente de él

-Un momento ¿Qué quieres decir con "La otra noche en el lago"?

-Eh…bueno, pues eso, la otra noche en el lago cuando leí tu mente

-Entonces no fue en sueño-Hermione se llevo una mano a la boca y miró a su amigo sorprendida

-No, eso de que casi no te acuerdes es más bien una de las reacciones secundarias, por decirlo de alguna manera

-¿Reacciones secundarias?

-Eh…si. Cuando alguien entra en tu mente por un periodo de tiempo largo suele pasar eso, más si el que lanza el hechizo es principiante. Me perdonas

-No se, quizás si me dices que paso des pues de que...

-¿de que, que?- le pregunto Harry con una sonrisa picara

-Bueno de que tu- traba de explicarse una Hermione bastante nerviosa al ver a Harry acercarse- Bueno tu sabes después de…

- De que te digiera: Tantos momentos de felicidad, tanta claridad, tanta fantasía. Tanta pasión, tanta imaginación y tanto dar amor día tras día. Tantas maneras de decir "te amo", no parece humano lo que tú me das. Cada deseo que tú me adivinas, cada vez que ríes rompes mi rutina. Y la paciencia con la que me escuchas, la convicción con la que siempre luchas. El sentimiento de que no soy yo, de que hay algo más cuando tú me miras. La sensación de que no existe el tiempo cuando están tus manos sobre mis mejillas. Cómo me llenas, cómo me liberas quiero estar contigo si vuelvo a nacer.-

Harry lentamente tomó el rostro de la chica entre sus manos y junto su frente con la de ella

-S-ss-si….ee-eeso… que paso después-sentía como las piernas le fallaban, como poco a poco la sangre se acumulaba en sus mejillas, como los movimientos peristálticos de sus órganos abdominales se aumentaban dando la sensación de mariposas, como poco a poco todo su mundo se centra en eso ojos verdes que tenia enfrente a escasos milímetros de los suyos. Tembló cuando Harry despejó una de sus manos y acariciándole el cuello, los hombros y el brazo la posó sobre su cintura

-Te desmayaste y te lleve a tu cuarto- le contesto el chico en apenas un suspiro- Y todo el día de hoy he estado pensando en cual sería el mejor momento y las palabras adecuadas para terminar nuestra conversación

-Y… y… y cual es

-Este…

¿Cómo paso, ni Dumbledore que todo lo sabía y veía, lo supo.

¿Que, como fue? Fue romántico, apasionado, tierno, salvaje, lento, rápido, húmedo, deseado, armónico, lleno de amor, perfecto. Fue un beso.

Luego de un tiempo, Harry retiró la mano que permanecía, ahora en la nuca de la chica para que fuera a posarse también en la cintura, y con los labios más rojos e hinchados que minutos antes, contempló a la que a partir de ese momento sería su novia, prometida, futura esposa y la madre de sus hijos.

-¿En que piensas?- le pregunto Hermione al verlo tan concentrado

-Mas bien rezaba- Harry le sonrió y junto su frente con la de su ahora novia Hermione

-¿Qué les pides ?

-Le pido a Dios que me alcance la vida y me de tiempo para regresar aunque sea tan solo un poco de lo mucho que me das. Le pido a Dios que me alcance la vida para decirte todo lo que siento gracias a tu amor, que me da la luz, que me hace despertar, que me aleja de la oscuridad, que me llena de calor el mundo para que no pierda el rumbo. Te amo Hermione

Volvió a contemplarla en silencio, calro esta despues de besarla, recordando todos los momentos vividos con ella, desde su encuentro en el tren gracias a Trevor, hasta el beso que le acababa de dar. Y por increíble que parezca se sintió seguro y feliz cuando llego a la conclusión de que volvería a pasar por lo mismo mil veces si ella estaba a su lado.

-¿Qué tanto piensa señor Potter?- la pregunta de Hermione lo saco de sus pensamientos- ¿A caso esta pensando como leer mi mente otra vez? Si es así le sugiero que practique más por que la próxima vez quiero acordarme de todo- Harry dejo escapar una risita y la abrazó, para luego susurrarle al oído…

-No, pensaba en la manera más fácil de quitarte el vestido. ¡Auch!- se separo para sobarse el brazo que Hermione le había pellizcado

-Ni siquiera soy tu novia y ¿tu ya pensando en esas cosas?- la castaña movió negativamente la cabeza y chasqueo la lengua.

-Buen punto. Solo queda una cosa por hacer

-¿Que?

-preguntarte siquieres ser mi novia

-Pregunta difícil¿Te parece que la piense un poco y luego te diga?

- Eres mala, sabes- le dijo Harry frunciendo el entrecejo, para luego besarla.

-Ya en serio ¿En que pensabas?

-En todo lo que me falta por hacer, como cumplir com mi destino, luchar...

-Sabes que siempre estaré con tigo, que no importa lo grande, entupida y noble que sea la razón- Harry le sonrió al entender la ironía –Yo sí, que no te dejaré sólo por más hostil e indiferente que te comportes, o lo mal que me trates. No vas a lograr que me aparte de ti, por que decidí apoyarte desde el principio y esta pelea tanto es tuya como mía. Por que no importa lo que hagas, no importa donde vallas, no importa si es peligroso o fácil, si es mañana o en diez años, si es cerca o lejos, si es muy alto o hasta abajo. Iré donde sea que vallas. Te amo, Harry. Y eso jamás va cambiar.

Y no lo pudo evitar, al fin de cuentas era su mejor amiga, que importaba que lo viera llorar?. Ella siempre estaría con él como lo había venido haciendo desde los once años. Allí estaba ella, amándolo, apoyándolo, salvándolo…como siempre.

Y mientras la besaba, la profecía pasó a segundo término, y la batalla con Voldemort, ya casi se veía vencedor. Porque Harry Potter por fin tenía una razón para pelear y ganar, no más personas sin rostro y desconocidos, la razón era la mujer que tenía en sus brazos y que con un beso le estaba llevando a las estrellas.

- Toda vía faltan tres horas para que termine el baile.- le comento Harry cunado se separaron por falta de oxigeno-Y como le dije a Ginny, esta vez quiero ir con la persona que amo, así que, Hermione ¿Quieres ir con migo al baile?- le pregunto Harry con una sonrisa

Por toda respuesta Hermione lo beso.

- ¿Ese fue un si?

-No. Ese fue un beso, este es un si- y jalándolo de la camisa lo beso…de nuevo.

FIN

* * *

Feliz Año!

UHF, por fin !son las doce de la noche, llevo sentada frente a la computadora desde las cuatro de la tarde, pero aquí lo tienen, el capitulo final.

Antes de pasar a otra cosa, mil disculpas de ante mano si algún nombre, palabra o lo que sea esta mal escrito, pero no lo quiero leer para no borrar nada. También me disculpo por la tardanza pero me fui de vacaciones a un lugar donde no hay computadoras y menos internet.

Con respecto al fic de "Accidentalmente enamorados" la inspiración no llega por completo y solo tengo una baga idea, así que les pido un poco de tiempo.

Ojalá el capi sea de su agrado y sobre todo lo que esperaban. Dadas las fechas quise poner lo del baile, y decirles que esta historia la escribí gracias a la persona que me metió al mundo de HP, y que de alguna forma, en la historia le argumento las razones por las que Harry debe terminar con Hermione, y no con cierta pelirroja.

Muchísimas gracias por todos los reviews. Son los que me inspiran parea segur escribiendo.

Recuerden que cualquier, duda , chisme, felicitación u opinión serán bien recibidos.

Muchas felicidades y que tengan un muy buen año.

Kry

P.D. tadavía no se si tenbra un épilogo, eso depende de ustedes y de las sujerencias que me manden


	4. Chapter 4

_Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, de lo contrario, jamás se habría publicado el sexto libro._

_

* * *

_

**Epílogo**

-¡Gracias a Dios que llegas!- le dijo Molly, en cuanto entro a la cocina y la abrasaba fuertemente- Estoy muy preocupada. Lleva así una semana. Ni siquiera a querido comer.

-Tienes que hacer algo. Sólo tú lo consigues calmar-le dijo Ron a su lado.- ya todos lo intentamos, incluso Lupin y Ginny, pero no quiere salir.

-¿Cuántas veces lo intentaste, Ginny?- pregunto la persona que acababa de llegar a la pelirroja que estaba sentada en un rincón de la cocina

-Sólo una- contestó la menor de los Weasly evitando mirarla-Pero, Hermione, yo realmente…

No pudo terminar de excusarse, pues la castaña ya había salido en dirección al sótano, donde se encontraba su amigo.

Ron tuvo que correr para darle alcance y cuando estaban frente a la puerta logró detenerla.

-Hermione- la llamo antes de que girara la perilla-yo…yo…sólo ten cuidado ¿Si?

-No te preocupes, Ron. Baja y dile a tu madre que prepare comida. Nosotros bajamos en un momento.- Y dicho esto abrió la puerta…

Si hubo gritos, regaños, malas palabras, golpes, hechizos, lágrimas, abrazos, sonrisas, besos…Nadie lo supo. Pero tres horas más tarde Hermione, con una sonrisa, entró a la cocina seguida de Harry, el cual devoró todo lo que la señora Weasly le ponía enfrente.

Y fue en el preciso instante, cuando Hermione y Harry se miraron y sonrieron cómplices, que Ron comprendió que eran el uno para el otro, que ningún Weasly, se tenia que interponer entre ellos.

Que, Harry merecía una mujer para ser feliz, y que esa mujer no era su hermana. La que con un "Déjame en paz, Ginny", se había dado por vencida.

No, la mujer que su amigo merecía era la que en ese momento le ofrecía un trozo de pastel y al mismo tiempo su corazón.

Por eso, por que al fin comprendió, a la mañana siguiente hablo con Hermione y le dio el camino libre. Por eso la había apoyado al entrar al colegio y ver que Harry se había convertido en un Ciego-estupido-Don Juan.

Por eso al verlos entrar tomados de las manos al Gran comedor, y con una sonrisa en sus caras, se sintió inmensamente feliz.

¿Qué importaba si mañana se pasaba todo el día consolando a su hermana? Sabía y estaba conciente de que no había mujer tan perfecta para Harry que Hermione, siempre preocupándose el uno por el otro, comprendiéndose con simples miradas, la inteligencia y el valor siempre unidos. En definitiva, muchas veces a lo largo de sus siete años, él, Ron Weasly, sobraba. Lo entendió cuando sus dos amigos se consolaron en el sótano durante el verano luego de la muerte del director: Ningún Weasly podría complementarlos, simple y sencillamente, por que Harry Potter y Hermione Granger, fueron hechos el uno para el otro.

-Pensé que te tendría que comprar otros anteojos, amigo- Le dijo a Harry una vez que lo tuvo enfrente y lo abrazó.

-Felicidades, Hermione. Ya era tiempo-le dijo Luna

-Bueno, Ron. Sabes bien que soy un poco lento, pero todo valió la pena si puedo estar toda mi vida con ella- Harry le pasó un brazo por los hombros de su novia- nosotros queríamos saber…

-Un momento.-lo detuvo el pelirrojo haciendo un gesto con las manos- ¿esa fue una insinuación de que tengo que pasar horas en la biblioteca redactando mi discurso de padrino?

-Sólo si tu quieres- le dijo Hermione

-Siempre y cuando tú- le dijo Luna señalándola con el dedo. Aceptes vestirte de amarillo y ser mi dama de honor

Harry Y Hermione solo abrieron los ojos como platos y sonrieron a sus amigos para luego a abrazarse.

-Me alegro mucho por ti.-le dijo Ron a Hermione mientras la abrazaba-Te lo mereces.

-Gracias por todo, Ron.- le contesto la castaña soltándolo.

-Más te vale, que no se te olvide que por el hecho de ser mi mejor amigo, no puedo partirte la cara si la haces llorar.

-Eso jamás pasará.-contestó Harry estrechándole la mano.

-Es justo-le murmuró- que conozcas lo que es ser feliz.

* * *

-Valla, ahora entiendo por que no nos quiso decir con quien venia- le dijo por lo bajo Lavander a Parvati, cuando vio que Harry y Hermione entraron al gran comedor tomados de las manos

-Pobre de Ginny, ella gritó a los cuatro vientos que vendría con Harry. A de estar desecha

-Lo se Parvati, pero sabes que…

-Que?

-Que Hermione se lo merece, ninguna otra comprende a Harry tanto como ella

- Ojalá ya crea en las almas gemelas, ya que ella y Harry son le ejemplo numero uno. ¿Crees que me quiera dar la exclusiva para mi libro?

-Tendrías que preguntarles-le informó Lavander

-¿Te imaginas? Harry Potter y Hermione Granger, el mejor mago de la historia y su mejor amiga, el ejemplo perfecto de las almas gemelas. Sería una gran publicidad.

* * *

Hola!

Yo aquí reportándome con casi tres meses de retrazo, pero entre que la computadora se descompuso, exámenes, tareas, falta de inspiración, escasez de tiempo y poquitita flojera; no había subido el epilogó que, ustedes amable público me han pedido.

Para recompensarlos, y si quieren, les puedo poner otro epilogo que tengo por allí en algún lugar recóndito de mis cuadernos.

**Luna fuego, Menlor griffindor, Karen, BrujitaGranger, Ivy91, Claupotter,Hermionedepottergranger,Kpcd Kent,etc.**

Muchas gracias por seguir mi historia y ya mero esta la continuación de "Accidentalmente enamorados", espérenla.

Recuerden, dudas, chismes, agresiones, críticas y felicitaciones en el botón de abajo.

Su amiga, Kry


End file.
